Niñera de Ponis?
by TimeyTunes18
Summary: Alexia es una adolescente normal, y le encantan los ponis (igual que su hermano), pero que pasa si descubre que tiene que cuidar no a uno sino a tres ponis?
1. La sorpresa

**AN: quería decirles que como es mi primera vez (desde hace mucho) que escribo con esmero y eso... si pudieran darme una opinión muy amable y honesta (Flutterjack? plz?) se les agradece jovenazos y jovenazas xD**

* * *

**Niñera de Poni****s? **

***Punto de vista del Narrador***

***Bostezo* **

**-Guau! Qué bonito sábado!- Alexia se apresuró a salir de su cama y a bajar al primer piso, donde allí se iría a hacer su desayuno.**

**El sol en la ventana la había despertado, y ella se encontraba en el segundo piso, ya que el tercero es el territorio de su hermano.**

**El segundo piso constaba de dos habitaciones: una de ella y el otro como cuarto de huéspedes, dos baños (uno del cuarto de Alexia, otro del de huéspedes), así va con el tercer piso y el primero es igual, solo que tiene una sala amplia y una cocina grande como para que cuatro personas comieran satisfechos allí.**

**Ella estaba totalmente sola en casa, sus padres? en un viaje de negocios al otro lado del país y no regresarían en cuatro semanas, si su vuelo no se retrasaría por una tormenta de nieve, y su hermano, Kevin, estaba arreglando asuntos confidenciales en otro país.**

**En otra mano, Alexia amaba el dubstep, las fiestas divertidas y era muy estudiosa, Kevin ni se fijaba por la música electrónica o la Dubstep... él era más sumiso, calmado y estudioso igual que Alexia... pero la diferencia? ella le encantaba ver My Little Pony, y ella retó a su hermano escuchar algo de la serie, y enseguida él también cayó en el agrado de los ponies.**

**-A hacer waffles!- dijo Alexia encendiendo la estufa para poner la mezcla en el sartén.**

**Alexia se emocionó tanto que quiso escuchar Dubstep... en la mañana.**

**Mientras ella sentía la música en su interior, se escucharon golpes y extraños ruidos en el tercer piso.**

**Alexia detuvo la música de golpe, y caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras, confundida y asustada a la vez.**

**Qué si era un ladrón? Qué si era un fantasma? Y qué tal fantasías? No! Ella jamás se dejaría llevar por las historias fantásticas creíbles o lo que le contaran.**

**Se armó de valor y gritó**

**-Quién está allá arriba?!- dijo ella sin idear un plan por si había llamado la atención de algo o alguien...**

**Nadie contestó.**

**Alexia, con espátula a mano, camino tres pasos escaleras arriba.**

**Aunque Este solo pareciese tonto, para Alexia era todo un desafío, puesto que estando sola en casa y que se escuche un ruido del tercer piso hasta el primero es algo extraño para ella.**

**-Un momento... No puede ser un ladrón! Ellos ni siquiera pueden meterse al tercer piso. Entonces es un fantasma... Ohhh!- Ella saltó de la emoción y corrió al tercer piso, donde exploró cada habitación, llegó a la última, cual era la habitación de huéspedes.**

**-Bien, hora de cazar fantasmas.- dijo Alexia en voz baja**

**Alexia abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio la dejó en shock... **

**-No puede ser.- Alexia estaba tan sorprendida que dejó caer la espátula**

**Habían unos ponies en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes.**

**una era una pegaso de color gris, con alas, melena y cola amarilla, el otro era un pony azul, con melena y cola azul intenso y el otro era uno marrón con melena y cola despelucada.**

**Todos ellos dormían, pero despertaron a causa del estruendo de la espátula y comenzaron a llorar.**

**Alexia corrió y trató de tranquilizarlos**

**-Hush, ya... todo está bien, shhh, lamento mucho haberlos despertado.- la dulce voz de Alexia les ayudó a calmarse un poco.**

**La pegaso gris empezó a mordisquear ,de una forma linda, su casco.**

**Alexia tomó a los tres y se los llevo escaleras abajo.**

**Al llegar allá pensó en qué podría hacer, ella ni tenía experiencia de como cuidar potrancos! y mucho menos más pequeños.**

**Los ponies se distrajeron observando todo, mientras Alexia vio que el pony marrón se bajo y le jaló el pantalón.**

**Él le señalo su boca con su casco, y enseguida supo que tenía hambre.**

**Alexia se puso en acción para cocinarles algo a todos ellos, un muffin para la pegaso gris, una pera para el pony marrón y un waffle para el pony azul.**

**Después de que lavó los platos, agarró a los tres pequeños y se fue a la sala para pensar en quienes eran realmente.**

**-Mmm veamos... tu eres una pegaso gris, ojos chuecos y lindos... ¡Lo tengo! Eres Ditzy!-**

**La pegaso gris dejó salir un chillido gracioso que hizo sonreír a Alexia, luego continuo: **

**-Tu eres azul y tienes melena parecido a... Noteworthy!-**

**El pony azul solo se quedó sorprendido, mirando a Alexia y luego se llevó su casco a la boca**

**-Tu eres marrón, melena marrón... eres Time Turner! o como te dirán ''Doctor Hooves''?-**

**El pony marrón, o mejor dicho ''Time Turner'', sonrió y abrazó a Alexia.**

**-Aww, ustedes son una ternurita!- Alexia dijo, abrazándolos y plantándoles a los tres un besito en la frente.**

***Ding Dong***

* * *

**Qué tal les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Awesome? Muffins? dejen un comentario y así sabré como les pareció y me dicen si sigo n_n **

**Mi inspiración? mi mente :3 , así que... Alexia y Kevin son mis personajes, Doctor Hooves (Whooves o como le quieran decir), Ditzy/Derpy y Noteworthy no son míos, son de Hasbro.**

**Nos vemos! **


	2. Enseñando y Aprendiendo (Parte 1)

**Heeeey! Regresé para hacer un quick update! porque los dejé esperando :C, bueno! Como siempre solo me pertenece la familia de Alexia y lo demás se va con Hasbro (Ù^Ú)**

**Capítulo 2: Enseñando y aprendiendo (Parte 1)**

***Ding* *Dong***

**-Oh... quién será?- **

**Podía ser cualquiera... mi vecina, mi amiga o mi hermano.**

**Dejé a los pequeños en una cajeta grande en la cocina, así nadie sospecharía.**

**Fuí a abrir la puerta y me llevé un gran susto**

**~Narrador~**

**Alexia abrió la puerta y se asustó, luego dió un suspiro y abrazó a la persona que estaba parado allí... su hermano...**

**-Kevin! Me alegra que hayas llegado!- dijo Alexia abrazándolo **

**-Sí, a mí igual.- respondió él entrando a la casa, como si le hubiese pasado algo**

**Su tono de voz no era el mismo... su sonrisa no era la de siempre, está apagado...**

**Kevin fue directamente a la cocina y Alexia corrió detrás de él**

**-Eeeh, si quieres te llevo el desayuno a la sala!-**

**-Bueno, pero... hey hiciste waffles!- El chico se acercó a un plato lleno de ellos, el cual esraba cerca de la caja en donde se encontraban los ponies**

**Se escuchó un sonido y todo quedó en silencio, Kevin se quedó quieto y Alexia no sabía que hacer**

**-Qué fue eso?-**

**-Yo no sé.-**

**-Tú lo escuchaste!-**

**-No.- **

**Alexia se puso detrás de la caja, y le cubrió la vista a Kevin**

**-Qué tienes allí?-**

**-Nada!-**

**-Alexia! O te quitas del frente de la caja o se lo digo a mamá!-**

**-No! tu los vas a dejar en la calle y yo los quiero!-**

**-... Alexia, dime que no...-**

**-Está bien... ya me descubriste.-**

**Alexia se quitó del camino y Kevin abrió la cajeta, allí se encontraban los tres ponies dormidos, algo que le sorprendió y que le dolió al mismo tiempo...**

**-Alexia, me pudiste haber dicho...-**

**Kevin tomó a los tres y los cargó en sus brazos, muy fascinado y tocado por ellos (no piensen mal plz xdd)**

**La pegaso abrió sus ojos y observó al extraño ser que la sostenía.**

**Ella sentía curiosidad, así que trató de usar sus alas para volar. Alexia estaba tan sorprendida de que estaba viendo a una pegaso volar por sí misma, sin ayuda de nadie.**

**Alexia se acercó a su hermano, por si acaso, y observó como la pequeña pegaso volaba.**

**Llegó hasta la altura de los ojos de Kevin y luego se detuvo, Alexia se lanzó y la atrapó a tiempo.**

**-Ya, ya está... no pasó nada, y lo hiciste bien!- le dijo Alexia a la pegaso gris, sacándole una sonrisa y una risita**

**-Tú sí que sabes cuidar ponies, no Alexia?-**

**-Sí, bueno.-**

**Los earth ponies luego se despertaron y observaron atentamente a Kevin, sin quitarle el ojo.**

**Los hermanos fueron a la sala y empezaron a discutir sobre como haría si sus padres llegaran a saber de aquello**

**-Mamá y papá vendrán en dos semanas.-**

**-Qué?!- **

**Alexia no esperaba a sus padres hasta dentro de dos meses, pero esto le tomó de sorpresa**

**-Sí, ellos me llamaron por Skype y me dijeron que ya habían terminado su trabajo de publicidad.-**

**-Pero y tú? no se suponía que llegaras en-**

**-Septiembre? un mes antes que ellos? No, gané el caso pero casi me matan en mi propio apartamento.-**

**-Oh, Kevin! Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?- **

**Alexia abrazó fuerte a su hermano, mientras que sentía miedo, la idea de perder a su hermano no le parecía bonita ni buena.**

**-Tranquila, Alex. No me lastimaron, solo me golpearon en la espalda y me cortaron la mano, ves?- dijo su hermano, enseñándole su mano, con una cortada algo larga**

**-Kevin! eso no es nada para ti, pero para mí sí!- dijo Alexia regañándole por su consciencia **

**-Cálmate, estoy bien.- dijo él, acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla un poco.**

**Los ponies estaban observando todo y no se perdían nada de lo que hacían los hermanos.**

**La pegaso, y los earth ponies saltaron hacía los hermanos y los abrazaron, y los hermanos les devolvieron el abrazo.**

**-Y cuándo les enseñaremos a hablar y a hacer lo que ellos hacían?- **

**-Buena pregunta, Alex... muy buena.-**

**-Espera, veré si puedo comunicarme con alguno de ellos.-**

**Alexia tomó al pequeño Time Turner y pensó lo que le iba a decir**

**-Bien, si me entiendes... puedes chocar cascos conmigo? así?- dijo Alexia, haciendo un ''brohoof'' con el pequeño **

**El pony marrón procesó un poco la información y luego lo hizo, dejando sorprendida a Alexia y a su hermano.**

**-Sí te entendió...- **

* * *

**FINAL! okno, no me vino mucho la inspiración, pero... me ayudan con ideas y oc's? estoy aceptando oc's y pss bueno también ideas, soy polvo D: , chaito! **


End file.
